


Cuentacuentos

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es decir, sí, cuando había vuelto a casa ésa última vez había prometido pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos, y quizás era justo por eso que Danya había empezado a dejarla sola con los chicos, pero aun así… y, bueno, Danya también le había dicho que debería contarle a sus hermanos lo que verdaderamente hacía cuando estaba fuera de casa, que era una heroína, y que podían contar con ella siempre que necesitaran algo, pero Annabeth sinceramente había creído que Danya sólo lo decía para demostrarle que esta vez no había razón para que escapara, para hacerle saber, aunque fuera tácitamente que podía ser quien realmente era con ellos, que la aceptaba, no que… no que lo dijera en serio, pero ahora… y si… ¿y si Danya en realidad quería que les contara la verdad a Bobby y Mathew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuentacuentos

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que la familia Chase me ha gustado mucho desde La maldición del Titán, y cuando AngelyChan propuso esto, sentí que por fin había encontrado una buena excusa para que Bobby y Mathew hicieran aparición. Sin embargo, y como siempre parece ocurrir conmigo, tenía un desastre en la cabeza, así que en lugar de tener sólo una idea como la gente normal, se me ocurrieron tres, y como todas me parecían demasiado tiernas como para eliminar alguna, terminé por escribirlas todas. Así que... ¡les presento la trilogía de la familia Chase! ¡Empezaremos con esta historia, sigue una titulada Gajes del oficio y, finalmente, Explicación lógica! No deben leerlas todas, por supuesto, pero los invito a hacerlo si, como yo, les habría gustado ver un poco más de los gemelos en la serie.
> 
> PD: dado que en los libros la madrastra de Annabeth no tiene nombre decidí nombrarla Danya, sólo lo menciono para que no se confunda.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Las palabras semidiós y responsable no iban juntas en una oración como regla general, pero incluso entre los mestizos había algunas excepciones.

Annabeth Chase era una de ellas, pero incluso así todos sabían que la hija de Atenea no era una opción cuando se trataba de situaciones puramente mortales.

Sin embargo, ésa no era una excusa que valiera cuando el deber llamaba, recalcó Danya, decidiendo que el hecho de que Annabeth hubiera vuelto a la casa de su padre en San Francisco era una bendición porque ahora habría un adulto responsable que se quedara a cargo de la casa y de sus hermanos menores respectivamente, en caso de que ella y Frederick tuvieran que salir.

Como esa noche, por ejemplo, en la que ambos adultos estaban fuera debido a una cena de parte del trabajo de Frederick y Annabeth se había quedado como encargada de que la casa "no estallara súbitamente en llamas", según Danya, lo que se traducía como vigilar que Bobby y Mathew no incendiaran la casa por accidente.

Lo cierto es que no era tan complicado como parecía. Annabeth estaba acostumbrada a ser un líder y llevar la batuta en operaciones mucho más complicadas que la receta para la cena, además de que Bobby y Mathew la obedecían generalmente.

Por otro lado, eso no quería decir que no tuvieran momentos en los que decidían ser igual de hiperactivos que los semidioses mismos, aunque Annabeth realmente no podía decir que el quedarse en casa y disfrutar de un maratón de películas con sus hermanos no consiguiera sacarle una sonrisa o que preferiría estar en algún lugar peleando por su vida.

Esa noche en particular, Annabeth se había encargado de la cena —sin incendiar la cocina, gracias Hestia, gracias—, que había consistido en quesadillas y aunque Danya insistía en que eso no era cocinar, sino poner un par de cosas juntas, como hacían los flojos, ni Bobby ni Mathew se habían quejado.

Finalmente y tras hacerse cargo de los platos sucios, la hija de Atenea había decidido que aún era muy temprano para irse a la cama, de tal suerte que los tres habían terminado en la sala de estar, Bobby y Mathew sentados cada uno en un sillón marrón mientras Annabeth se había adueñado de un pedacito de suelo y estaba sentada en posición de loto, resguardando el control remoto después de que sus hermanos se hubieran peleado por él, habiendo terminado por decidir ella la película que en ese momento se reproducía en la televisión, Superman.

Fue justo hacia el final de la película que Annabeth se vio obligada a bostezar mientras lanzaba una mirada al reloj que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda para descubrir que ya eran las once en punto, y que le había prometido a su madrastra que los chicos estarían en la cama antes de las diez de la noche. Ups.

Aún bostezando y desperezándose, la hija de Atenea se puso de pie y apagó el televisor.

—Es tarde, chicos —explicó ante las amortiguadas quejas de sus hermanos—. Si su madre llega en este momento y nos encuentra aquí no volverá dejarme a cargo de ustedes nunca más.

Afortunadamente, los mismos niños estaban demasiado cansados como para replicar algo y después de que Annabeth repitiera su instrucción mientras prendía las luces, Bobby y Mathew se apresuraron a refugiarse en la oscuridad de su propio cuarto.

Por su parte, la hija de Atenea se retrasó un poco más, asegurándose de que la puerta tuviera echado el cerrojo y todas las luces de la planta baja estuvieran apagadas antes de subir las escaleras y disponerse a revisar a sus hermanos una última vez, esperando encontrarlos ya acostados en sus camas, antes de irse a dormir.

Aunque, claro, tan pronto los chicos habían alcanzado el cuarto que compartían el efecto del murmullo de la televisión y las tenues luces de la sala se había visto desplazado por las ganas de hacer una travesura mientras sus padres no estaban, y fue por eso que cuando Annabeth abrió la puerta los encontró saltando de una cama a otra.

—¡Niños! —los reprendió, sin siquiera levantar la voz, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír cuando nada más verla aparecer sus hermanos volvieron a su cama de inmediato para fingir inocencia—. Duérmanse de una vez, que Danya nos va a regañar a todos si regresan y los encuentran así —advirtió, aunque de todas formas se sentó en el piso, ocupando el espacio que quedaba vacío entre una cama y la otra, justo frente a la mesita de noche que sostenía una lámpara encendida, única luz de la habitación.

—Podríamos quedarnos quietos —inició Mathew—, si nos contaras una historia.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —inquirió Annabeth, elevando una ceja de desconcierto, pero la sonrisa en sus labios la desmentía.

—¡Sí, cuéntanos algo! —secundó Bobby—. Es lo que papá hace —agregó, sólo para después interrumpirse.

Con el fantasma de una sonrisa aún en los labios, Annabeth dejó escapar un suspiro que mezclaba resignación y cariño.

—Mamá dijo que nos contarías algo si nos portábamos bien —argumentó Mathew, siempre el más dispuesto de sus hermanos a armar un escándalo.

—¿Y se han portado bien? —preguntó Annabeth, sonriendo de lado, aunque su mente ya salía disparada en múltiples direcciones. ¿Danya les había prometido a los niños que ella les contaría algo cuando su madrastra sabía perfectamente que nunca se había aprendido un solo cuento de hadas?

Es decir, sí, cuando había vuelto a casa ésa última vez había prometido pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos, y quizás era justo por eso que Danya había empezado a dejarla sola con los chicos, pero aun así… y, bueno, Danya también le había dicho que debería contarle a sus hermanos lo que verdaderamente hacía cuando estaba fuera de casa, que era una heroína, y que podían contar con ella siempre que necesitaran algo, pero Annabeth sinceramente había creído que Danya sólo lo decía para demostrarle que esta vez no había razón para que escapara, para hacerle saber, aunque fuera tácitamente que podía ser quien realmente era con ellos, que la aceptaba, no que… no que lo dijera en serio, pero ahora… y si… ¿y si Danya en realidad quería que les contara la verdad a Bobby y Mathew?

—Está bien —asintió mientras suspiraba con nerviosismo—. Les contaré algo.

Su respuesta afirmativa ocasionó que ambos niños volvieran a brincar de colchón en colchón hasta que Annabeth aplaudió para atraer su atención y les ordenó volvieran a su respectiva cama.

—Muy bien, pero quiero que presten atención y que se queden quietos, ¿está claro? —apuntó la joven antes de caer en la cuenta de que ahora se enfrentaba a la incógnita de qué historia contar. No era que le faltaran anécdotas o aventuras era sólo que… muchas de ellas incluían experiencias cercanas a la muerte que no había compartido con su propio padre, menos aún a sus hermanos. Perros del infierno. Y luego tuvo una idea—. ¿Alguna vez les conté cómo Percy se convirtió en una cobaya?

—¿Percy? —inquirió Mathew al tiempo que Bobby canturreaba un enérgico "¡Tu novio!".

—Sí —asintió Annabeth, sonriendo casi ensoñadoramente. Era tan relajante finalmente poder afirmar ese "sí" sin temor a que el mundo se acabara—, mi novio.

Lanzándoles una última mirada de advertencia, Annabeth por fin se decidió a comenzar. Habló sobre el vellocino de oro, sobre Tyson, sobre la Hidra, sobre el buque de guerra de Clarisse, sobre Escila y Caribdis, hasta que finalmente llegó a la isla de Circe y explicó cómo el brillante —léase terriblemente tonto— hijo de Poseidón Perseus Jackson terminó convertido en un roedor originario de América del Sur, ante lo cual no pudo detener las risas burlonas de sus hermanos.

Probablemente habría continuado hablando hasta llegar a la isla de Polifemo y a la verdadera recuperación del vellocino, pero por fortuna tuvo la ocurrencia de voltear a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared justo cuando explicaba cómo habían tomado el barco pirata para escapar de la isla y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las doce de la noche. Definitivamente Danya y su padre iban a matarla cuando volvieran a casa.

—Y terminaremos mañana —concluyó, haciendo un gesto para levantarse.

—No, no, ¿por qué no ahora? —argumentó Bobby de inmediato, brincando en su cama nuevamente.

«¿Qué pasó después de que escaparan? ¿Recuperaron el vellocino? ¿Se encontraron con el cíclope? ¿A Percy le gusta la lechuga ahora?», fueron sólo algunas de las preguntas con las que sus hermanos la bombardearon de inmediato, eliminando todo rastro de sueño que hubiera llegado a aparecer durante su narración.

—Les diré mañana, niños, es tarde —apuntó Annabeth, aunque tan pronto llegó a la puerta del cuarto, Bobby brincó de la cama y la tomó de un brazo, tratando de hacer que volviera al espacio que había ocupado hacía un momento.

—A Danya no va a gustarle encontrarlos despiertos cuando regrese —advirtió la semidiosa una última vez, antes de dejar que la genuina emoción que brillaba en los ojos de sus hermanos pudiera con ella y la obligara a volver a sentarse en el suelo.

Bostezando, la hija de Atenea retomó su narración desde el hurto del barco pirata, aunque decidió omitir el asunto de las sirenas y pasar directamente al enfrentamiento con Polifemo y la recuperación del vellocino, obviando también el hecho de que ella había estado a punto de morir en ese lapso. Después de todo, sus hermanos se merecían saber la verdad, pero ya habría un tiempo más apropiado para ello que antes de mandarlos a dormir si no quería que después se despertaran con pesadillas. En serio, ella sabía del asunto y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Para cuando Annabeth terminó de relatar cómo habían vuelto al campamento, estaba segura de que Bobby se había quedado dormido hacía un tiempo, y a Mathew ciertamente no le faltaba mucho para seguir a su hermano hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

Sonriendo para contener un suspiro, Annabeth intentó levantarse y apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche, pero se encontró con que Bobby aún aferraba su brazo izquierdo entre sus manos. Estaba segura de poder haberse librado de su hermano, sin embargo, justo estaba pensando en hacer eso cuando, sin sentirlo, ella también se quedó dormida, recargando su cabeza sobre la cama de Bobby, que se encontraba hacia su izquierda y las piernas extendidas entre el pasillo que ambas camas formaban, colocadas de manera paralela a cada lado de la pared del cuarto, su mano derecha perfectamente acomodada sobre sus muslos, una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

―*―*―

Para cuando Danya y Frederick finalmente volvieron a la casa y encontraron la luz del cuarto de los niños encendida, la asiática ya había preparado todo un discurso dirigido hacia Annabeth sobre por qué si la habían dejado a cargo de debería de haber permitido que sus hermanos permanecieran despiertos hasta tan altas horas de la madrugada, pero tan pronto entró en la habitación de Bobby y Mathew y los encontró a los tres profundamente dormidos, sintió que sus palabras se evaporaban y eran remplazadas por una cariñosa sonrisa.

Por lo menos Annabeth se las había arreglado para que Bobby y Mathew no destruyeran la casa, pensó Danya mientras se dirigía hacia un armario y tomaba una manta de repuesto para arropar a su hijastra, regalándose unos segundos para admirar la escena frente a ella antes de por fin apagar la luz de la lámpara.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, no había sido tan mala idea dejar a Annabeth de cuentacuentos… es decir, dejarla a cargo de la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ya veremos cómo sale esto, ¡de verdad espero que sea de su agrado!
> 
> Cambiando un poco de tema, quiero compartir algo con ustedes. Este febrero hizo exactamente tres años (desde febrero del 2013) que escribí mi primera historia, un fanfic llamado "Campanas" para la serie Death Note.
> 
> En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo grande que llegaría a ser esto, ni de que ése era el primer paso hacia algo que realmente ha definido una etapa de mi vida.
> 
> Decidí que debía hacer algo para conmemorar esta fecha, y se me ocurrió que no había nada mejor que acercarme a ustedes, los lectores, que al fin y al cabo son los que me han apoyado, los que me piden que continúe haciendo esto (la verdad sería incapaz de dejarlo aunque me lo pidieran, así que es un honor que al menos les guste lo que hago), y los que hacen que esto valga la pena.
> 
> Así que este mes decidí abrir una cuenta en Facebook dedicada especialmente al fanfiction (también con el nombre de Karen Hikari, obviamente), en donde podrán ver qué historia planeo actualizar pronto, mis planes para el mes y mucho, ¡mucho más!
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos esos seguidores, a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, de comentar, de añadir a favoritos. Esto lo hago por ustedes y para ustedes y, con toda honestidad, me debo a los lectores, así que esta es una forma más para extenderles mi agradecimiento.
> 
> Les aviso desde ahora que esto será una total locura, porque como he escrito historias tanto en inglés como español, tengo seguidores de ambos idiomas así que ya me verán traduciendo cada nota que haga. ¡Esperemos que no queme nada en esta página!
> 
> Así que, comenten, siéntanse libres de revisar la página de Facebook y, como siempre, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
